Las Circunstancias del Amor
by Bio-Impacto
Summary: Perla salio a una tierra lejana en busca del amor. Blu estaba mirando por una vida menos ordinaria fuera de su ciudad. Vean como el amor puede venir de los lugares mas inesperados y que puede ser alguien completamente distinto a ti.


**Distintos mundos**

**Hola a todos…Soy Bio-Impacto para los mas recientes autores que no me conocen. Se que dije que no escribiría mas, pero conversando con un amigo me di cuenta que no valia la pena dejar de escribir. Gracias a los que me animaron. Espero que este fic sea de su agrado. Disfruten**

Perla estaba en su camarín arreglándose para salir al escenario. Ella es un cantante famosa en los , lo tiene todo. Todo menos a alguien a quien dedicarle sus canciones. El tiempo que le queda libre no le alcanza para hacer mas amistades fuera de sus compañeros de trabajo, ella es muy dulce y tierna. A pesar de tener millones de fans ella busca el amor.

-¡Perla, Apresúrate niña! – Dijo su representante entrando al camarín de perla quien estaba sentada mirándose al espejo

-Ya voy Andrés…solo dame cinco minutos – Dijo Perla a Andrés, un guacamayo rojo

-Ya va a empezar tu concierto…Solo cinco minutos ¿Vale? – Dijo Andrés

-Vale – Dijo perla con una sonrisa

Andrés salio de la habitación dejando a perla sola quien dio un suspiro bien profundo

-A veces me cansa esto – Dijo ella con cara de aburrida mientras jugaba con un lápiz – Me gustaría poder Salir mas seguido

Luego de 3 minutos de que perla se quedo flojeando decidio salir por su publico. Estaba por el pasillo y Andrés le daba sus indicaciones

-Bien perla…Despues del tercer flash saldrán los juegos artificiales seguidos por humo. Hay es cuando entras de acuerdo – Dijo Andrés sosteniéndola de los "HOMBROS" y pasándole un micrófono

-Bien – Respondio ella asistiendo con la cabeza

-¡15 segundos! – Grito uno de los trabajadores

-¡A por ellos perlita! –Grito Andrés

Entonces enpezo a salir el humo y perla entro corriendo al escenario

-¡COMO ESTA TODO EL MUNDOOOO! - Grito perla enérgicamente

-¡HEEEEEEEEE! – Grito todo el publico

-¿QUIEREN UNA CANCION? – Grito Perla

¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! – Respondieron ellos

-¡NO LOS ESCUCHO! – Grito mas fuerte perla

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! – Gritaron mas fuerte

Entonces enpezo la música…iniciando con guitarras y seguido por bajos

**Tu eres tan dulce, y te ves tan bien**

Entonces todo el publico enloquesio y empezaron a gritar y a bailar como locos

**Lo que siempre quise, fue tu amor tener**

**¿Por qué, tu no…me dices que puedo hacer?**

**Para darte mi amor**

… … …

… … …

**Mira yo te amo, Con el corazón**

Cantaba parla pasendose por el escenario haciendo diversos tipos de acciones con las alas

**¿Por qué no me llevas, donde quiero yo?**

**¿Por qué, tu no…me dices que puedo hacer?**

**Para darte mi amor**

… … …

… … …

Entonces el escenario se prendio con hermosas luces debido a los fuegos artificiales

**Cuanta suerte uhh!, Cuanta suerte**

**Que te tuviera ¡YO! A ti**

**Cuanta suerte uhh!, Cuanta suerte**

**¡NO LA PODRE TENER SIN TIII!**

Entonces perla se quito su bufanda y la tiro al publico

**Como soy paciente…Esperando estoy**

**Solo yo tengo la llave, de tu corazón**

**Hay anda, anda…**

**¿Por qué, tu no…me dices que puedo hacer?**

**Para darte mi amor**

… … …

… … …

**¿Por qué, tu no…me dices que puedo hacer?**

**Para tenerte mi amor **

Entonces la música se acaba y el publico se levanta de sus aciento y espieza a gritar alocadamete

-Gracias…Gracias son geniales – Decia perla recogiendo las flores que algunos del publico le tiraban con cartas de amor

-¡PERLA DAME UN HIJOOOO! – Gritaban algunos machos del publico

-Jeje…Machos – Decia perla saliendo del escenario

Mientras tanto al otro lado del mundo vivia Blu, un guacamayo azul de vivos colores y muy inteligente. En otras palabras un "NERD"

Blu vivia en minesotta y a pesar de disfrutar execivamente de su pasatiempo favorito que era leer, el añoraba dar un golpe radical en su vida. Si bien blu no vivia solo en el departamento que arrendaba el queria aprovechar sus conocimientos y disfrutar otras partes del mundo.

-Asi que tu primer destino sera Rio de Janeiro - Dijo Ellis a blu quien estaba sentado leyendo libros y revistas de Rio de Janeiro

-Sip, por lo que dice esta revista es una ciudad con muchos lugares turisticos pero a la ves muy peligrosa - Dijo blu a Ellis - Ademas pronto ira una cantante famosa a la zona y nunca he ido a un concierto, no estaria mal que fue esa mi primera ves

-Veo que la pasaras bien - Dijo Ellis

-Veraz...llego toda mi vida estudiando libros, guitarra y algo de piano. Y me aburre mi trabajo de empaquetador **(COMO YO XD)**. Creo que es tiempo de cambiar las cosas, aparte mi padre al morir me dejo el dinero suficiente para mi viaje dentro del banco - Dijo blu mientras Ellis veia TV

-Tienes que mandarme fotos - Dijo Ellis sonriendo

-Obvio. Pero tu ¿Que haras en mi ausencia? - Dijo Blu dejando los libros y mira a Ellis

-Yo creo que me pondre serio y me ire a vivir con mi novia -Dijo ellis

-¿Enserio? - Pregunto BLu

-SI...pidire un prestamo al Banco y comprare un casa para vivir con ella -Dijo ella

-Que genial - Dijo blu - Te extrañare Bro, cinco años viviendo en el mismo departamento no se olvidan

-Yo igual te extrañare mi pollo - Dijo Ellis. Asi es como le dice a Blu

-Vale hombre pero no nos pongamos sentimentales aun - DIjo blu sonrriendo

-See...pero aprovechemos el tiempo que nos queda y pongamonos a jugar "CALL OF DUTTY" -Dijo ellis levantandose

-Dijistes las palabras magicas - DIjo blu dirigiendose a su pc y Ellis al suyo

Asi blu y Ellis estuvieron jugando sus buenas correspondidas 5 horas diarias en el pc hasta que Blu decidio que tenia que apagar para hacer sus maletas porque mañana se iva temprano

-SI hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar me avisa Bro - DIjo Ellis entrando a la habitacion de Blu

-Si...mm ¿Mañana me puedes ayudar a llevar las maletas al aeropuerto? Solo tengo dos alas -Dijo Blu ordenando su equipaje

-No tenias que pedirmelo. Lo hiba a hacer de todos modos - Dijo Ellis dandole un golpe en el "Hombro" a Blu

-Jeje, gracias -Dijo Blu - Creo que termino de ordenar esto y duermo

-Yo lo hare de inmediato. Que descanses Pollo - DIjo ellis saliendo de la habitacion

-Descansa Hermano - Dijo blu arreglando sus cosas

Entonces Blu despues de terminar de arreglar sus maletas se dedico a dormir. A la mañana siguiente Blu se preparo temprano y junto a Ellis tomaron un taxi al aeropuerto, desde alli solo tuvieron que esperar que su vuelo estuviera listo

-Pasamos muchas cosas juntos ¿eh? - Dijo Blu sentado mientras esperaba

-See...como pasa el tiempo - Dijo Ellis

-¿Te recuerdas cuando peleamos? - Dijo blu sonrriendo

-Como no si me arrojaste tu mouse solo porque te gane - Dijo ellis

-¡NOOOO! no fue por eso - Dijo blu cambiando su cara

-Claro que fue por eso - Dijo ellis Haciendo lo mismo

-¡QUE NO! - Grito blu

-¡QUE SI ! - Grito ellis

-¡NOOOOO! - Grito Blu

-Bueno no pelemos mas por eso si ya paso -Dijo Ellis

-Bueno - Respondio blu

-Vuelos nº 11 ... repito Vuelo nº 11 - Se escucho decir por altavos

-Blu ¡TU VUELO! - Dijo ellis

-SI -Dijo blu. Tomo sus maletas y abrazo a Ellis - Chao bro...que tengas exito

-Chao mi pollo..No cambies nunca ¿Vale? -Dijo Ellis separandose y casi poniendose a llorar

-Ohh vamos...Si tu mismo me dices que llorar es de niñitas - Dijo blu riendo

-Si se pero...no estoy llorando - Mintio Ellis - Es solo una peluza que se atraveso ...Ok, ya estoy bien. Pero no pierdas tu vuelos ¡ VE, VE!

-Cuidate - Dijo blu

-Cuidate BLU - DIjo Ellis

Entonces se separaron y blu entro a su avion y se sento en el puesto que compro. DEsde hoy tenia si mente llena de pensamientos, pero por lo menos un tipo, amigo de Ellis lo estaria esperando. Entonces el avion despego

-Espero que es tal amigo de ellis este a tiempo cuando yo llegue - Dijo Blu, entonces vio por la ventana por ultima ves a minesotta

Con Perla

Perla estaba en su mansio en arreglando su maleta persona ya que Andres le habia dicho que saldran de gira pero no le dijo donde. Mientras otra ave le arregla su ropa y otras cosas

-Tereza no te preocupes...Me gusta tu atencion pero no me siento bien asi, puedo hacerlo yo - Dijo perla Dulcemente

-No se preocupe Señorita yo...- Dijo ella pero fue interrumpido por perla

-Esta bien que trabajes aqui pero te he dicho que solo me digas perla -Dijo PErla

-Lo se...perdon pero es uqe el Sñ.andres dice que la trate de ama o Señorita - Dijo tereza

-Yo hablare con el despues. Ademas tenemos la misma edad - Dijo perla

-Si jeje - Rió tereza

-¡Perla! - Dijo Amdres entrando a la habitacion

-¿Si? - Respondio Ella

-Tereza ¿Porque no barres la entrada que esta asqueroza mientras hablo con perla? - DIjo Andres

-Si Señor andres - Dijo tereza haciendo un reverencia y saliendo de la habitacion

-¿Lista para ir a Rio? -Dijo Andres

-¿RIO? -Dijo perla

-SI -Respondio andres

-No lo se andres - Respondio perla algo triste

-Por... -Dijo Andres confundido

-Porque estoy todo el dia en el hotel y solo salgo para los ensaños o los conciertos -Dijo Perla tristemente - Me gustaria salir a otros lados tambien, no solo en vacaciones

-Oh...pero esta ves sera diferente -Dijo andres

-¿Porque? - Pregunto perla confundida

-Mira...Tengo un amigo en rio y el me debe un favor, asi que acepto y estaria encantado de resivirnos en su mansion, ademas...Tiene un hijo y es de tu edad - Dijo andres picaronamente

-¿Enserio? - Dijo perla emocionada

-Si - Respondio andres

-¡Entonces Vamos - Dijo perla saliendo de la habitacion - ¡AHH!, y otra cosa

-La que sea - Dijo andres

-No me gusta como haces que me llame tereza - Dijo perla molesta

-¿Porque? - Dijo andres - Oh, vamos perla es una sirvienta

-No me importa, todos somos iguales andres y no me gusta hacer sentir inferior a nadie - Dijo perla en un tono desafiante

-Vale, vale...Cambiare eso en cuanto volvamos - Dijo andres y perla acepto - Ahora vamos

-Gracias - Dijo perla salia de la mansion hacia la limosina - ¿Y como se llama el chico de rio?

-Ah si...emmm se llama Albert - Dijo andres mientras la limosina comenso a avanzar

-Albert - Dijo perla suavemente

**Bien chicos, espero que les haya gustado mi 1er cap de esta nueva historia**

**Tuve que trabajar si Word asi que debo tener algunos errores de escritura, si encuentran uno intolerable me avisan XD**

**Lamento ausentarme tanto tiempo pero como les dije algunos estube trabajando en cuadernos y se me hiso mas facil**

**Esta historia promete mucho mas y harto romance asi que esten alertas**

**Gracias a todos los que estubieron esperando que actualizara y una ves terminada esta historia continuare con la secuela de "Mi Hogar" **

**Y me despido con la siguiente cita:**

**"La alegria es la Piedra filosofal que todo lo convierte en oro"**

**¿Que creen ustedes? **

**Cuidence chicos que no son desechables .**

**Los quiere Bio-Impacto**


End file.
